


Draco Malfoy's Healing Therapy (di Faith Wood)

by lilyj



Series: Faith Wood [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brodo di Pollo, Humour, M/M, Romantico, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyj/pseuds/lilyj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry è malato, ma Draco sa come farlo sentire meglio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco Malfoy's Healing Therapy (di Faith Wood)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Draco Malfoy's Healing Therapy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/42208) by Faith Wood. 



> Titolo: **Draco Malfoy's Healing Therapy** (La Terapia Di Cura Secondo Draco Malfoy)
> 
> Autrice: Faith Wood
> 
> Traduttrice: lilyj
> 
> Beta: [T'Jill](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TJill)
> 
> Rating: PG-13
> 
> Pairing: Harry/Draco
> 
> Sommario: Harry è malato, ma Draco sa come farlo sentire meglio.
> 
>  **Link** **:** la storia originale potete trovarla [qui](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/4455010/1/Draco-Malfoy-s-Healing-Therapy). Il Livejournal dell'autrice è [qui](http://faithwood.livejournal.com/), oppure potete trovare Faith su [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/faithwood), anche se non c'è proprio tutta la sua produzione.
> 
>  **Disclaimer** **:** sono della Row, lo sanno anche i muri. Quello che la maggior parte dei muri non sa, però, è che novanta volte su cento i ragazzi si divertono di più con noi, anche se non ci guadagniamo un soldo. Al contrario della Row. Maledetta.
> 
>  **Warnings** **:** Humour  & Fluff.
> 
> Nota dell'Autrice **:** questo è un regalo di compleanno per Harry -in ritardo-: un Draco dolce e premuroso. Sapete, non come quei Draco stronzetti di cui scrivo di solito. :D In più, si becca anche un brutto raffreddore.

**Draco Malfoy's Healing Therapy**

Uno strano odore penetrò nei sogni di Harry e lo strappò dal suo sonno agitato. L'odore non era cattivo, ma Harry si sentiva uno straccio, perciò quel forte aroma gli fece torcere lo stomaco in modo poco piacevole. La gola gli faceva male e prudeva, e un improvviso attacco di tosse lo svegliò del tutto.

Una mano fresca si poggiò sulla sua fronte rovente, e quello avrebbe dovuto allarmarlo, dato che Harry sapeva di essere stato da solo quando era andato a dormire, ma la sensazione era semplicemente celestiale. La tosse si calmò quando Harry si tirò su a sedere, e la mano che gli aveva rinfrescato la fronte si spostò a massaggiargli la schiena.

"Come ti senti?" La domanda gli era stata sussurrata all'orecchio, la gentilezza infusa in quelle parole quasi calmò il dolore della sua gola.

"Draco." Harry tossì il nome, poi si schiarì la gola e continuò con voce gracchiante, "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Ti ho fatto una domanda." Draco sembrava irritato, ma la sua mano continuava a carezzare la schiena di Harry con gentilezza.

"Anche io ti ho fatto una domanda," rispose Harry, petulante. "Dovresti essere al lavoro."

"Sai almeno che ore sono? Il mio turno è finito. E poi ho domandato io per primo."

"Sto bene. È solo un raffreddore. Ho preso delle pozioni." Harry si girò un poco per poter sbirciare il viso di Draco. In mancanza di una descrizione migliore, Draco aveva l'aria imbronciata, e Harry provò una fitta di rimorso. "Mi spiace di aver cancellato l'appuntamento di stasera. Sono sicuro che domani starò meglio."

Draco strinse i denti. "Sì, hai cancellato il nostro appuntamento. Cortesemente inviandomi un bigliettino senza menzionare di essere malato."

"Non volevo farti preoccupare."

Inaspettatamente, Draco ringhiò e sfoderò la bacchetta, sventolandola in giro. Harry osservò il tutto con un po' d'apprensione, finché un vassoio si avvicinò fluttuando e si fermò a mezz'aria di fronte a lui. Il vassoio conteneva una ciotola di brodo di pollo e un cucchiaio.

"Dove l'hai preso?" domandò Harry, impressionato. Draco non era qualcuno di cui fidarsi quando si trattava di cibo.

"Ho fatto una chiamata via camino agli elfi del Manor," disse Draco in tono distratto, dato che stava ancora agitando la bacchetta, questa volta in direzione dei cuscini di Harry. "Forza, siediti per bene," gli ordinò, ma Harry era troppo stanco per discutere.

Si appoggiò ai cuscini, che gli parvero più morbidi e freschi, e che erano sistemati in modo che Harry potesse stare seduto comodamente. Il vassoio aveva seguito il ritrarsi di Harry, e ancora una volta gli fluttuava davanti.

"Mangia," lo spronò Draco.

Harry non si sentiva molto in vena di mangiare, ma dato che Draco si era preso la briga di procurargli il cibo, gli sembrava scortese rifiutare.

Harry aveva già preso in mano il cucchiaio quando Draco gridò, "No! Non mangiare!"

Confuso, Harry lasciò cadere il cucchiaio e osservò con sospetto Draco mentre lo raccoglieva, dava una girata al brodo e lo assaggiava con attenzione. "È bollente, cazzo," si lamentò, girandolo di nuovo. "Perché l'hanno fatto così caldo?"

"È quello che succede di solito quando uno cucina," disse Harry senza pensarci.

Draco lo ignorò, dedicandosi a soffiare sul liquido bollente.

Perplesso, Harry lo fissò e commentò, "Non ce n'è bisogno. Non sono tanto malato da non riuscire a usare la bocca."

Sporgendo le labbra, Draco lo guardò di sottecchi, gli occhi che brillavano. Al cervello intontito di Harry ci vollero un paio di secondi per rendersi conto di quello che aveva detto.

"Idiota," mormorò con affetto, sentendo la faccia, già accaldata, scaldarsi ancora di più. "Hai qualcosa contro gli incantesimi raffreddanti?" domandò Harry, sperando che Draco la smettesse di raffreddargli il brodo in quel modo. C'era qualcosa in quel gesto che lo faceva sentire strano. Come se fosse troppo intimo.

"Lo raffredderebbero del tutto." Draco assaggiò ancora il brodo, e allungò il cucchiaio a Harry. "Adesso puoi mangiare," dichiarò.

Riluttante, Harry obbedì, ma dopo un paio di cucchiaiate scoprì di essere stato davvero affamato, e il liquido caldo gli lenì la gola indolenzita e poi si sistemò per bene nel suo stomaco.

Draco colse l'occasione per esaminare con cura tutte le boccette delle pozioni ammassate sul comodino di Harry, aprendole e annusandole con aria molto insoddisfatta, ma dato che non aveva detto una parola durante l'ispezione, Harry concluse che Draco era insoddisfatto perché non aveva trovato nulla di cui lamentarsi.

"Hai la febbre," commentò Draco, pragmatico, mentre Harry finiva il brodo. "Quando puoi prendere di nuovo la pozione Riduci Febbre?"

Mentre Draco metteva via il vassoio, Harry rifletté su quella domanda a lungo e con attenzione. Non aveva idea di quando avesse preso la pozione l'ultima volta, e sinceramente non sapeva nemmeno quanto spesso poteva prenderla, ma non sarebbe stato saggio dirlo a Draco. Harry voleva davvero dire, "Adesso," perché aveva i brividi che gli scorrevano lungo la schiena e gli scuotevano il corpo, ma suonava come una bugia bella e buona.

Quindi Harry aggrottò la fronte e disse, "Fra un'ora?"

Draco annuì e si alzò, apparentemente convinto. "Hai bisogno di altro?"

"No." Harry scosse la testa, maneggiando maldestramente i cuscini e tirandoli giù per potersi sdraiare. "Grazie," disse con onestà.

Quella era stata un'inaspettata sorpresa, anche se gradita, ma Draco si stava chiaramente preparando ad andarsene e Harry concluse che fosse una scelta logica. Harry era abituato a essere da solo quando stava male da cani, risparmiando lo spettacolo ad altri. Era di pessima compagnia quando era malato, e Draco doveva essersene accorto.

Ma Draco non se ne stava andando, si stava… spogliando.

"Um." Harry restò a guardare, perplesso, mentre Draco lanciava via la sua camicia. "Io… non possiamo fare sesso adesso, Draco," disse con pazienza, anche se si sentiva un po' irritato. "Non vedi che non mi sento bene?"

Draco gli lanciò un'occhiataccia mentre si levava i pantaloni. Subito dopo li seguirono anche le mutande, lasciando Draco completamente nudo in tutta la sua gloria.

Harry ci stava ripensando.

Ok, era malato, ma, be', tecnicamente, poteva limitarsi a stare sdraiato e immobile, e Draco avrebbe potuto mettersi a cavalcioni e fare tutto il lavoro. Ed era qualcosa che aveva di sicuro dei lati positivi. I pensieri di Harry si fecero selvaggi e nella sua mente vedeva già Draco sopra di lui, nudo e con un sorriso sfacciato, che si preparava per poi scivolare giù sul –

"Orribile!" disse Draco con sdegno.

Harry tornò di colpo alla realtà in cui Draco gli stava razziando l'armadio, a prima vista cercando di derubarlo. Però Harry non stava prestando molta attenzione alcunché oltre il culo ancora nudo di Draco.

"Non hai niente che non sia verde?" si lamentò Draco, poi tirò fuori e indossò qualcosa di colore verde molto scuro, che risultò essere uno dei pigiami di Harry.

Harry si accigliò, incapace di capire perché Draco si fosse vestito. Era semplicemente folle.

Inconsapevole di essere folle, Draco tornò verso il letto, e spingendo leggermente Harry di lato, scivolò sotto le coperte.

"Vieni qua," disse, afferrando Harry intorno alla vita. Troppo confuso per discutere, Harry permise a Draco di manovrarlo finché la sua schiena fu premuta contro il petto di Draco, e le braccia di Draco furono avvolte con fermezza intorno al suo busto.

"E adesso?" chiese Harry, spiazzato.

Draco sospirò contro il collo di Harry e poi disse con voce ovattata, "Adesso dovresti riposare; ti sveglio fra un'ora così puoi prendere la tua pozione."

Harry deglutì a fatica. "Oh."

Era strano. Quello poteva dirsi 'farsi le coccole'. E per quanto Harry ne sapeva, Draco non era molto coccoloso, e loro due stavano insieme da un paio di mesi, ormai.

Un altro accesso di tosse ricordò a Harry qualcosa, e quando riprese fiato, lo avvertì, "Potrei essere contagioso."

"Non essere stupido. È solo un raffreddore," fu la risposta tranquilla di Draco.

"Ma è il bel mezzo della giornata. Sono sicuro che hai di meglio da fare. O qualcosa di più importante."

"Questo è importante," disse piano Draco.

Il naso di Harry iniziò a prudere e gli occhi a lacrimare, così si sollevò per prendere un fazzoletto di carta. Tirando su con il naso, se lo soffiò con un suono umido.

"Lo giuro," ringhiò Draco, "se cominci a frignare per questo –"

"Ho il raffreddore! Il naso che cola è un effetto collaterale," si difese Harry, sbattendo rapidamente gli occhi per sopprimere un improvviso attacco di emozione.

Quando ebbe finito, Draco se lo tirò di nuovo vicino.

"Non sei obbligato a farlo," borbottò Harry, "Non ti ho detto niente questa mattina perché non volevo che ti sentissi obbligato –"

"Sei un idiota egoista, Harry," lo informò Draco in tono piatto.

"Cosa?" trasalì Harry. "Perché sarei egoista?"

"Se fossi io a casa ammalato, allettato e miserabile, vorresti stare con me?"

"Certo!" rispose subito Harry, inorridendo al pensiero.

"E allora perché stai cercando di negarmi il diritto di prendermi cura del mio ragazzo ammalato?"

Harry si imbronciò, irritato dal fatto di non riuscire a trovare un'argomentazione a suo favore. "È solo che non volevo essere di disturbo."

"Be', non ti devi preoccupare di questo." Draco premette un bacio umido contro il collo di Harry e poi aggiunse, "Non importa quanto ci provi, sei sempre di disturbo. Sei solo fortunato che, a quanto pare, mi piace quando mi disturbi."

Harry sorrise, più o meno rassicurato che Draco non era lì solo perché si sentiva in dovere di esserci. "Sei sicuro che disturbo sia la parola giusta?" lo punzecchiò.

"Oh, taci e dormi."

Commosso e contento, e con un gran sorriso nonostante la gola dolente e il naso che colava, Harry fece come gli era stato detto, accoccolandosi ancora meglio nell'abbraccio di Draco. "Non vedo l'ora di raccontare a tutti quelli che conosco che al mio ragazzo piace farmi le coccole quando sto male."

"Be', io non vedo l'ora di raccontare a tutti quelli che conosco che un giorno il mio ragazzo si è svegliato e ha scoperto che le sue palle erano svanite," lo avvertì minaccioso Draco.

Harry rise, tossendo un po'. "Non mi faresti mai svanire le palle, ti piacciono troppo," disse con sicurezza.

Draco non negò e si limitò a zittirlo. "Smettila di tossire," gli ordinò poco realisticamente. "Credi che dovrei spostarmi? Forse ti sto facendo salire la febbre."

"Oh, sì. Voglio dire, no!" Velocemente, Harry afferrò le mani di Draco per paura che si allontanasse. "Ho appena scoperto una cura straordinaria per i raffreddori peggiori. Adesso sei responsabile di me finché non mi sento meglio."

"Finché non ti senti meglio? E poi cosa? Mi molli?"

"Poi ti scopo, e quella è un tipo diverso di situazione di responsabilità, una che so che ti piace."

"Mi piace anche questa, razza di idiota."

A Harry pizzicò ancora il naso e tirò su rumorosamente, allungando una mano per un altro fazzoletto di carta.

Draco sospirò. "Sei assolutamente scemo."

"Be', è solo colpa della tua sfortuna," disse Harry, lanciando il fazzoletto e accoccolandosi più vicino a Draco. "Perché adesso è ufficiale: non ti libererai mai di me." 

"Questo era il mio piano geniale fin dall'inizio," disse Draco in tono gentile, sorridendo, e baciando Harry sulla testa.

Harry tirò su con il naso. "Avrò bisogno di altri fazzoletti."

**Fine**

**Author's Note:**

> Come sempre, se trovare errori fatemelo sapere.


End file.
